


Where the Moon Shines

by Moonlight_KitsuRei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Fae Magic, Goblins, Grey Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Sprites, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_KitsuRei/pseuds/Moonlight_KitsuRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Harry meets the Goblins is when everything changes. Heritages that where kept hidden from him are pulled to the surface and secrets that were locked are opened. It turns out wizards were wrong Sprites are a race and not a classification and the Fae are amused.<br/>Harry is a creature and always was a creature, but now he has to keep it hidden from all around him or either side will use him in this war.</p><p>Pairing is undecided but Harry will be paired with a Male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Moon Shines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, new story. First HP one though so treat me kindly.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form. I’m just borrowing the characters ^^  
> This is also a work of fiction and I will try to follow it close to Canon plot but that usually never seems to happen as this is a Creature and Yaoi fic (meaning Homosexual Relations) warnings will be posted at the beginnings of chapters that have explicit content but that probably will not happen till I get to fifth year or something, who knows at this point. 
> 
> No I have no Idea for the pairing at the moment, I don’t even know what house harry will be in.

She just stood there watching the boy with caution in her eyes. He was definitely not normal, he was strange, a freak and the way his vibrant green eyes lit up frankly disturbed her. This…this spawn was almost identical to her sister, with plants growing ten times faster and flowers blooming at his touch. Yes exactly like her freak of a sister. That good for nothing menace had done nothing but humiliate and steal from her since they were kids and what did she do then, run away with another freak, wind up dead and then leaves her spawn on their doorstep expecting her to care for an unwanted child when she was run off her feet enough with her little Duddums. She was furious, the note that was left with the boy was unhelpful and only gave a brief overview on what had happened to her sister vaguely mentioning that the brat had to stay here because of blood wards or whatever the hell they were. 

Explaining this to her husband was tiring, but after a few fights and agreements he allowed the brat to stay even gifting the store cupboard under the stairs for his use. She smiled at that and agreed with him that the freak-spawn should be nowhere near their precious in case the freakish-ness decided to rub off on her darling child, something that she would not allow to happen. She vowed from the beginning when that took him in that they would put a stop to all this rubbish and show their son that he was ten times better than his freak of a cousin. Indeed, her child would not have the experiences that she had growing up when their parents put more affection in her sister then her. Their first born. 

She shook her thoughts out of her head as she watched the freak pull the weeds from the garden failing miserably as two more sprouted next to him as he was admiring the dandelion in his hand. The boy as if feeling her stare glanced up at her through the window before his eyes widened at her glare and threw the weed back in the trash pile before pulling out the two newly sprouted weeds and chucking them into the same pile. She glanced back at the flower bed only to notice a few different weeds had vanished as if they were never there in the first place and the actual flowers gained a glossy shimmer making them look more vibrant then before. Her body shook in both anger and fear as she turned away from the freak and set to make dinner for her darling boys putting the freak out of her mind as she turned around. 

‘Yes’, Petunia Evens thought. The child was definitely not normal. 

 

HPHPHPHP

 

‘Harry James Potter’, was the name he had been called when he first started primary school. It had taken him a bit to realise that the teaches where talking to him when they called that name as no one else had responded and the teacher was looking at him as if waiting for him to answer. He had struggled to call back a quite ‘here’ before gazing back down at his shoes hoping that he wouldn’t get told off for speaking out of turn. Strangely enough the teacher didn’t question the odd behaviour before continuing on with the roll call. ‘His Aunt must have said something to them’, he thought before listening intently to the lesson determined to learn something. 

Harry was right of cause, his Aunt had indeed informed the school of her nephews ‘disability’ and ‘slowness’ to others around him making the child seem stupid and vacant. It was bad enough with the rumours around neighbourhood viewing Harry as a disturbed troubled child with a tendency for troublemaking and clumsiness, but now it also seemed to carry over to school as well.

Harrys brief happiness outside Privet Drive was also soon forgotten when Dudley and the neighbouring kids and school mates began a game called Harry Hunting after school which often left the poor boy in pain and alone in the park frequently unable to move for a good half hour before managing the strength to carry himself home where he would be repeatedly thrown in his cupboard without food for being late. 

Over the years the time he stayed of Privet Drive never got any better in fact it seemed to get worse especially when the word ‘Magic’ was involved or when strange things happened like turning his teachers hair blue, or suddenly appearing on the school roof not to mention the time when the backyard suddenly decided to bloom an assortment of flowers overnight when Harry was locked outside and needing cheering up. He was never really able to explain what happened yet the giant oaf that was his Uncle would lock him up in his cupboard as punishment obviously believing Harry to be responsible. 

The next major incident happened on the 23rd of June, his fat cousin’s birthday and one he would be unable to forget. 

 

It was the morning of said birthday as Harry was curled up on his cot, he had been feeling pain in his back and ears for weeks now and the pain didn’t seem to relent unless he was asleep it also didn’t help that his whole body was tingling and his eyes kept unfocusing. He wrapped his thin off-white sheet tighter around him hoping to hide from the world as he tried to drift back to sleep. However that thought was lost as his Aunt rapped on the vent grid to his cupboard.  
“Wake up boy and get breakfast ready,” was the sharp tongued command before he heard her walk away. Harry uncurled himself as he stretched trying to help ease the ache in his back before rubbing his eyes and moving to the door and making his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausages, toast, orange juice, was the spread that Harry had prepared for his relatives that morning taking extra care to not burn or over crisp any of fried foods, he would not like what his Uncle might do if he ruined ‘Dudders special day’.  
After finally setting the table his Aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen nodding once at him before sitting at her regular seat on the side as Harry stood of to the side waiting for the rest of the Dursley’s to come down.  
It wasn’t much longer before Uncle Vernon strode into the Kitchen taking his place at the head of the table as Dudley followed behind him and sat on the other side of his Uncle. Harry waited till they were all seated before sliding in next to his Aunt and stayed quite till they had all served themselves. When Harrys turn finally came there was just enough left for a slice of toast and one piece of bacon even after he purposely made a tad bit extra hoping there would be more left over. Unfortunately it did not seem to work. 

When the meal was done the Dursley’s retreated to the living room where Dudley’s presents were while Harry cleaned up the dishes. 

“How many are there?” was the arrogant voice from the youngest Dursley that floated in just as Harry was drying the glass cups.  
“Thirty-six, counted them myself.” His Uncle said proudly.  
“Thirty-six, but last year I had thirty-seven.” Harry shook his head as he place the glass in the cupboard.  
“Sweetums, how about when we go out we’ll buy you two new presents.”  
The lounge was quite for a bit and Harry was wondering if Dudley was actually using his brain for something.  
“Then that means I’ll have…have…”  
“Thirty-eight.”  
“Yes thirty-eight, I was just about to say that.”  
‘Or not’, Harry thought to himself with a sigh as he finished wiping down all the benches and waited of to the side of the living room. 

A little while later the phone rang and Aunt left to go answer the call. He voice started sounding cheery and then her tone clipped as if she was not pleased with something. Harry glanced at his Aunt, yep she was definitely not happy with something.  
He saw her place the phone back down and made her way back to the lounge room.  
“Vernon, Miss Figg can’t take the boy she has broken her leg and is unable to look after him when we go out.”  
Harry could feel his Uncles face heat up, “Is there anyone else who can take him.” He said in a strained voice obviously holding in his anger.  
“We could ask your sister.”  
“Don’t be daft, she hates the boy.”  
There seemed to be a silent conversation between the two before Vernon spoke with a sigh, “he’ll have to come with us to the zoo then.” And with that Dudley who had been ignoring the whole conversation stood up and started to throw a rather violent tantrum.  
It wasn’t until an hour later when Dudley’s friend Piers showed up that he stopped with the temper tantrum.

Inside Harry was ecstatic, he never got to leave the house with the Dursley’s ever and would usually go to Miss Figgs. She was a crazy old bat with way to many cats, Harry really didn’t like it there it always smelled and the cats would always look at him strangely. 

It was soon after Piers arrival that they went to get in the car where neither boy wanted to sit next to Harry and thus he was moved to the boot. Harry didn’t mind and for the rest of the drive had a small little smile etched on to the corner of his mouth.

The trip was something that Harry would remember for years, he was able to look at all the animals at the zoo while carefully following his relatives so he wouldn’t get lost. He would bet his left knee that if he got lost the Dursley’s would probably leave without him. He also manage to score and icecream after the Lady asked him what he wanted and his relatives trying to appear normal gave him a small vanilla cone. Harry just glowed brighter than that and a small chiming sound left his lips with no one noticing along with a small jingle.  
He should have known that this was not going to last as they made their way into the reptile house after lunch and the icecream. Harry was trailing after Dudley and Piers as they were looking at the snakes when Dudley started knocking on the window of a sleeping Burmese Python.  
“Move you stupid thing, move!”  
Piers joined in and started rapping on the glass as well. After a few minutes of no movement the boys scoffed and moved to the tanks further away to look at the other reptiles. 

Harry turned to the snake, “Sorry about that, they are quite rude. I hope they didn’t disturb your nap to bad.” The said snake lifted his head to look at Harry and shook his head while flicking his tongue in and out.  
Harry looked startled, “Can you, can you hear me?”  
The snake nodded his head up and down and Harry felt his eyes grow wider, he opened his mouth to ask him a question when he suddenly felt himself being pushed to the ground.  
He snapped his eyes up at his cousin that was yelling at the snake again. Suddenly Harry felt his anger growing and directed it all on his whale of a cousin, when unexpectedly the glass in front of Dudley suddenly vanished and his cousin fell head first into the exhibit while the snake slid out of the tank.  
The snake paused at him hissing, “Thanks Amigo,” before slithering out of the building mumbling, “here I come Brazil,” as he playfully snapped at a few passing legs.  
Harry just stood and stared at the retreating snake not noticing his Aunt frantically pounding on the glass or his uncle looming above him.  
“Boy!” his uncle growled at him  
Harry was dead, he knew it, and even if he said he didn’t do it there was no way that his Uncle was going to believe him. 

HPHPHP

When they got back from the zoo his uncle grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the car.  
“I told you no funny business boy, none at all.” His Uncle was pissed, Harry stayed limp in his grip because he knew it would hurt more if he tensed.  
“But I didn’t do anything,” Harry said quietly trying not to push his Uncles temper which obviously didn’t work as he soon found his cheek slapped hard and was then roughly shoved into his cupboard with the lock being clicked in place.  
“You will stay in there for a week boy. With no food.” His Uncle growled out as he shut the vent leaving his cupboard pitch black.  
Harry sighed and lied down on his cot wrapping the sheet tighter around him as his muscles spasmed and his cheek throbbed, he suppressed a small whimper with a gasp as he curled in on himself. 

‘Nothing good ever comes from being happy, it only leads to pain’ was the final thought that passed though Harry before he drifted off to sleep. 

 

Ok and that’s a wrap. Hope you like the start of this story ^^

Next chapter : Magic  
“Welcome ‘arry to Diagon Alley,”


End file.
